Indirect Kissing
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Kaito was always in love with Len in some shape or form. But being way older, he knows the boy wouldn't ever love him back. But when Len starts showing signs of feelings, could things go great or will a couple of jealous girls get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

"I want banana flavored ice cream!" The young blond boy yelled excitedly, throwing his hands up.

"And I want orange~!" The female version of the boy said, her bow slightly bouncing when she turned her head.

Katio smiled down at the twins and turned to the cashier. "One banana, one orange, and one vanilla ice cream please." The man working the ice cream stand seemed not very excited with the fact that he was working on a Saturday. None the less, he filled the order and handed over the cones to the older blue headed male.

"Thanks Kaito-niisan!" Rin and Len cried in unison and ran off to sit on a nearby park bench. Kaito walked at a much slower pace but soon joined the twins by plopping down on the wooden seat.

Today was supposed to be Meiko's day to watch the twins but she dropped them off his house at 6:30 in the morning with nothing more than a note that said: 'Bar...My Time...' Kaito's house was rather bare and boring, and he knew the kids wouldn't be entertained for long, so he brought them to the park. He glanced down at Len excitedly lapping up his ice cream and a smile appeared on his face.

Len was a smart and cute boy. Rin was not as cute, but probably a bit more smart. Although he'd never admit it to the two of them, he preferred Len's company more than Rin's.

"Hey Kaito-niisan!" Len called. "Can I have a taste of your ice cream?" Len looked up at him with those adorable pool blue eyes and of course no one could resist. The older man held the cone at the boys level so he could access it comfortably. He gave the ice cream a good lick, then offered his own banana flavored one to Kaito's mouth.

Kaito smiled and took a lick himself. Rin was watching the scene in front of her with curiosity and a bit of jealousy when a though popped in her head. Her bow seemed to bounce at the idea.

"Hey, isn't that indirect kissing?" She asked innocently.

Kaito just smiled as he always did, but he could see a faint blush on the younger boys cheeks. "It..it's okay! Cause it's Kaito-niisan." That made the blue haired male smirk. If only he really knew.

* * *

><p>That's right. Kaito himself didn't really know when these feelings began, but he knew they were hidden inside of him for a long time, unconsciously lurking. He started to realize when he declined dates from Miku just to go to the movies with Len and Rin or to simply watch them for the day.<p>

He was in love with Len Kagamine.

It may seem weird to people who didn't understand... Hell, at first he didn't understand it himself. He thought of himself as disgusting and perverted, dirty and old. He hated himself. Until Miku's older brother Mikuo, and Luka's older brother Luki came out to everyone as being a couple. They said that it didn't matter what gender shape, color, or form love took...love was love.

And Kaito agreed one hundred percent.

He came to term with his own feelings, but always told himself that Len would never love him back. He couldn't really. There was a seven year age difference between the two of them. With himself being 21 and Len being only 14, there were still a lot of things Len didn't understand. Besides, he was getting to the age where he would start getting interested in girls, not men.

And since Kaito was the only male in the group in which Len trusted, he would answer any questions the young boy had. No matter how much he wouldn't want too.

He would never betray Len's trust. Not for the sake of his own happiness.

Never.

He loved the boy to much for that...

* * *

><p><strong>So here's teh first chapter~ Hope you enjoyed even though it was uber short D:<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's watch this movie!"

"No! Let's watch this movie!"

Kaito watched calmly as Rin and Len argued over what movie to watch. He didn't really care but if it was a romantic comedy like the one Rin wanted to watch he was going to fall asleep during the middle of it. Len won and bounced up to Kaito holding a DVD called _The Crazies._ The blue headed male stood and put the DVD it its player and turned on the T.V. The twins found their place down in the floor and Kaito sat behind them on the couch.

Talk was quiet during the movie. The only sounds made were the whimpers and small shrieks that sounded from the twins every time something jumped out or got too suspenseful. To Kaito, a horror movie was a horror movie, he'd seen it all before. About twenty-seven minuets in Kaito glanced down at the blonds to make sure they were still sane and spotted their fingers intertwined in a tight embrace. A pang of jealousy shot through his chest.

'It's just because their twins...' He kept telling himself, but he wished he could be the one to comfort Len when he was scared.

But he just kept his hands to himself and continued watching the movie, trying to make the feeling blow over. He couldn't help but feel a little disturbed as he saw a man take a pitch fork and slam it down a screaming woman's stomach. It was strange.

More time passed and about an hour and twenty minuets of the movie had gone by. Just when the movie was getting to a suspenseful part, Kaito felt pressure from the other side of the couch. He looked over to see Len scooting over towards him.

"What's up?" Kaito asked, a little surprised.

"Rin fell asleep and I'm still really scared." The older man glanced down and sure enough Rin was sprawled out on the floor, sleeping heavily. Len sat on the edge of the seat only about a few inches away from Kaito. His pool blue eyes were glued to the T.V. in fear. Kaito grinned at this.

Len didn't know it himself, but he was so adorable. Everything he did was cute. Even the way he acted so innocent, he seemed pure. It wouldn't surprise him if the boy was. Kaito stopped looking at him and turned he attention back to the movie, smiling to himself.

Kaito was dozing off when he felt it. He was lying his head on his hand when he felt a sudden weight fall into his lap. To be honest it scared him at first until he looked down and saw Len's sleeping face curled into his stomach. He blinked, staring at the boy for a moment, making sure he was really there, then smiled.

He took his hand and ran it through Len's hair. It was just something he'd always wanted to do. The boy's hair was messy, yet amazingly soft like fuzzy pillows. He traced a line on his skin down to his chin and back up the other side of his cheek. Len did not stir.

He knew he should take the kids and put them to bed, but it just felt so good to have Len laying on him, he decided to wait until the movie was over. Len, was laying in his lap! He felt so extremely happy. That boy's beautiful flushed face, eyes close, forehead softened. An angel in disguise.

Once the movie ended Kaito shut off the T.V. and grabbed Len and set him on the bed in the back bedroom, then came back for Rin and did the same thing. He tucked them in tightly, kissing them both on the forehead, (It was something he'd always did since they were little) and turned the light off.

As he was headed to his bedroom he though he heard the distant rumble of thunder. He walked over to a nearby window and saw clouds start to pile up and heaved a sigh. He absolutely hated thunderstorms.

* * *

><p>It was probably around 12 or 1 o'clock when the storm started to get rough. The trees were being rustled every which way, and the rain pelted the window like bullets. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder shook the whole house. He was awake staring up at the ceiling during all of this. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't that storms scared him, they just made him extremely uncomfortable. Around this time was also when he heard his door creak open. Thinking it was a ghost he shot up, eyes wide, only to find a blond boy who looked on the verge of tears.<p>

"Kaito...-niisan...I had a nightmare, and I woke up...and it was storming..." He rubbed his hand against his face to hide a few stray tears that fell, hoping the older male wouldn't see, but he did.

And his heart broke.

"Oh, well...you can sleep with me." Kaito said as another bright flash of lightning went off and loud thunder soon followed. Kaito saw Len jump. He hurriedly ran around to the other side of the bed and climbed up, trying to get as close as Kaito as physically possible. He smiled and he wrapped an arm around the fragile boy. He ran his hand up and down against his back, whispering soothingly, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay... Kaito's here." The thunder would sometime drown out his voice, but he did this for quite some time until he heard the boys heavy breathing once more. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around the small boy, bringing him in closer and as he did, Len snuggled against his chest. He smiled, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"...Len! What are you doing?" That was the first thing he heard that next morning. Kaito opened his eyes, not really sure what was happening, but just knew someone was seriously pissed off. He looked down and saw Len still laying there, eyes opened. Kaito sat up and saw Rin standing in the doorway, fuming.<p>

"Um...Len-kun..." Kaito said, pointing to his sister. Len shot up and stared at his twin.

"What are you doing?" She repeating, stomping her foot like a four year old having a temper tantrum.

"Uh...trying to sleep?" He said groggily.

"No! That's not what I mean. Why are you sleeping in Kaito-niisan's bed?" Her eyes seemed to burn with fire.

His face went a small shade of pink. "Oh! Well...because I had a nightmare, and it was storming...so I got scared..."

"So? You could have just woken me up." She yelled at him.

"You wouldn't wake up if your life depended on it!" Len shot back.

Kaito rolled his eyes and fell back on his pillow. Rin was so annoying. He'd finally had a small moment with the one person he loved the most, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Rin ruin this.

"Rin!" He said, not sitting up. "Stop arguing with your brother. It's not your business what he does and doesn't do."

"Yes it is! He's my brother!" Her voice became shrill.

"Don't argue with me. Or I'll tell Meiko-san that you were being bad."

Rin stood there, severely pissed off. She knew she was defeated, and threw her arms up, stomping down the hallway.

Len looked down at Kaito. "Please don't tell Meiko-san that she was bad. She'll hit her over the head with a beer bottle again." He was always thinking about his sister before himself.

Kaito sighed. " I won't." He promised.

Len fumbled with his words. "And uh..thanks...for um...ya know...comforting me last night...and stuff..." His face was flooded with embarrassment.

Kaito smiled up at him, "Any time."


	3. Chapter 3

**So...hey...been a while...huh? -hides as sharp objects are thrown-**

* * *

><p>"Kaito-niisan! Where are you? It's hot outside!"<p>

Kaito rolled his eyes as Miku's sharp complaining hurt his ears. "I'm almost there Miku-chan. Try being patient."

She huffed and snapped the phone shut, ending the call. Kaito glared at it, then threw it into the cup holder of his car. Thinking back on the days when he use to enjoy Miku's constant babble and all the time they would spend together actually made him shiver.

Miku was 17 going on Drama Queen. She acted as if she was the princess of the whole entire world and everyone should bow down to her every beck and call; especially Kaito.

He flipped his blinker on and turned into the Drop Off/Pick Up section of the school. A little round-about where the students waited at the front entrance for whoever to come pick them up. And there stood his three.

One was furious; tapping her foot with impatience and arms crossed over her chest. The other girl was sitting on the ground, poking at something in the street. And finally, there was Len. They were all three sweating from the sweltering heat, but Len...

His clothes were sticking to his frame so you could easily see his chest and curves through the outfit. His bangs stuck to his forehead and his poor little blue eyes seemed so distressed that Kaito almost slapped himself for getting pleasure out of the scene.

When he pulled up, Miku stomped into the car. "It's about time! How many times have I told you that school gets out right at three?"

Ignoring her, he looked in the rear view mirror at the twins. "You two okay?"

They both met his gaze and Rin nodded then looked away. Len, however, held it. Watching each other seemed to last an eternity to Kaito, when it was only a few minuets. To dismiss it so he could drive on, he gave a small smile. Len's eyes lit up and he smiled in return, then looked over at Rin.

The three engaged in conversation but Kaito remained quiet. He was thinking about several things, Len being one of them. His thoughts would flash back to yesterday when he had the boy tangled up in his arms. He reminded him of a frightened puppy that needed an owner. The whole time Kaito would never fathom that he'd actually had Len in his bed, wanting his attention...No, needing it. It made his lips turn up in a smile and his heart flutter like a young girls.

"So," Miku started, looking out the window, a bit bored. "Who are you going to the dance with Rin?"

She giggled and held up her brother's hand, which she was clutching tightly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going with Len of course!"

And Kaito's heart sunk. It sunk into a bottomless, black abyss. But he didn't comment at all. He kept his gaze straight, focused on the road. Rin kept babbling on about her plans and when enough time had passed, he dared himself to looked back at the twins through the mirror. To his surprise, and confusion, Len met his gaze. The blonde boy quickly looked away and huffed silently. Kaito just scrunched his brows in confusion.

When they arrived at Meiko's house, of course the alcohol heavy lady wasn't there. Miku and the twins stayed at her house on the weekdays, while they usually stayed at Kaito's on the weekends. It wasn't that they were the parents of these children, but they did take responsibility for them. Miku was actually staying with her older brother, Mikuo, until Luki moved in. The brother and sister got into a huge argument about how he was dating another man and Miku wouldn't stand for it. So she moved out and into Meiko's house.

When they walked in, Rin dragged Len off to the kitchen to show him something. Len tried to argue, but his efforts were futile.

Once they were gone, Miku grabbed Kaito's hand. His head snapped towards her and she simply smiled. "Hey, I've got something really cool that I want to show you in my room!"

By the tone of her voice, Kaito didn't like where this was going. "You know, Miku. I think I better actually head home."

Her brows scrunched and she shook her head. "No. You have to stay because Meiko-oneechan isn't here." Her eyes became pleading and she tugged on his hand. "Please...it will only take a second." He stared down at her for the longest of time. It wasn't that Miku wasn't beautiful, his heart just didn't lie with her. But, knowing that he'd never hear the end of it, he nodded reluctantly as she squealed in excitement.

She dragged him down the hall and into her fluffy teal-colored room. He walked in and sat down in one of her small mushroom chairs. When she turned around from closing the door, she seemed dissatisfied with his choice.  
>"So..." He started, looking around her room. "What is it? Looks about the same from the last time I saw it."<p>

"I've been thinking..." she said slowly and walked over to him. "We should go out some time. Like we used to."

Kaito shook his head. "No. You've got exams coming up and you need to focus on those." He shut his eyes in slight frustration. "You need to be concentrating on those if you want to get into a good college and make mon-" But his eyes shot open as he felt a pressure on his lap. Miku had straddled herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck; leaning down towards him.

"You talk too much."

He glared at her sternly. "Miku. Get up."

She shook her head and smirked. "Don't you remember all the things we use to do? We use to have sooo much fun together." A small frown formed on her face. "But then yous stopped. Why?"

He shook his head. "That's non of your business. Get off now or I'm going to get angry." They stared at each other, eyes locked. Miku's intention was clear, just as Kaito's disagreement with it was equally obvious.

"Hey, Miku. Where did you-" The door swung open and Rin stopped in her tracks. Kaito and Miku's heads snapped to face her, and a small smile curled on her lips. "I'm sorry... Didn't know I was interrupting something." Then she shut the door and Kaito her heard yell, "Oi! Len! You'll never guess what I just saw."

Miku giggled while Kaito's spirits fell. He picked Miku up and threw her onto her bed, then sharply turned and left. What would Len think of him now? No one really knew that they two actually dated.

As he was storming down the hallway, he stopped in his tracks. Wait...what would Len care? He was going to some stupid dance with Rin. That right there proved that he didn't care, nor would he ever. He would probably encourage it.

And even though all along, Kaito knew that Len would never return his love, he still felt his heard break.

Little did he know, that from the story of intrusion coming from Rin's mouth, made someone else's heart break as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was short. But it packed a punch.<strong>


End file.
